


resources of paradise

by deadbattery



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbattery/pseuds/deadbattery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story in which Louis is a handful in a cow-print onesie and Harry just wants another successful open mic night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	resources of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Again I have moved this work to this account. I'm on tumblr at louisisgod, fair warning; it's a louis blog.

“But Liam think of the possibilities.” Harry pleads. It really shouldn’t be this hard to convince Liam into letting Harry having his way. It’s a simple experiment anyway. It’s not like Harry is used to getting his own way because he doesn’t have a warped view on life, but c’mon this is Liam Payne who is trying and failing to look stern and determined in front of him.

Liam sighed and this fake cross expression lifted slightly, “What if it’s a complete disaster?”

Harry scoffs. Like he hadn’t already considered the possibility that his open mic night would suck, “If it’s shit then we’ll scrap it.” Harry had the idea a week ago when he was deciding whether he could sell the joint-owned bar and open a strip club instead.

That idea had been good and imaginative wank material in the shower but it was short lived because the second he uttered the word ‘strip’ to Liam, he had been given a glass of milk and a sad smile. So to quell his urge for something new to do, he decided to add a new feature to their small business and an open mic night once a week seemed like the perfect idea.

He throws Liam a winning smile, pulling out the dimples for extra effect, “Please?”

Liam crumbles, “But the funds-“

“Liam.”

It wasn’t like Harry Styles was used to getting his own way or anything.

 

—-

 

The next step in this foolproof plan was to bum some equipment from his very convenient friends. Nick wasn’t too pleased with the idea of giving stuff away for free but he had never been able to deny Harry anything. All it had taken was some light banter and a few bats of his eyelashes. Maybe bribery but we won’t go there.

“Good morning Grimmy, beautiful day isn’t it?” He had greeted a dishevelled Nick Grimshaw wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a scowl.

“Fuck off.” He grunted and shuffled down the hall, leaving the door open for Harry to follow him inside and into the kitchen where Nick had started making coffee.

Harry hopped onto a stool at the breakfast bar and waited patiently for Nick to finish making their drinks, knowing he wouldn’t be able to multi task until he’s had some caffeine.

“I need a favour.” Harry says when he is handed a mug and Nick has sat down opposite him.

Nick’s eyes narrow to slits. Harry is almost surprised he can open them again due to all the sleep in his eyes that is probably one of the consequences of being a social butterfly. “What do you want?” He asks warily.

“Why do you ask me that like it’s going to be some huge inconvenience for you to help me?” He wonders as he takes a cautious sip of the hot liquid. Nick should really invest in some new cups, these ones are all scuffed and the floral patterns have faded due to his crap dishwasher.

Nick takes a swig of his coffee and cradles the cup in his hands as he appraises Harry, “Because it normally is.”

Harry shrugs, not even offended really. “Well this is a simple favour. As you know, I am in desperate need for something new and exciting in my life-“

“I’m not going to have sex with you.” Nick cuts in.

Harry laughs and waves his hand dismissively, “Good. No that’s not what I want, as charming as you are. I was thinking more along the lines of expanding my humble little business.”

“Oh.” Nick sighs in relief (rude) and tilts his head slightly, “What were you thinking?” Harry doesn’t blame Nick for his curiosity and possible trepidation because every time Harry gets bored and tries something new, it normally goes wrong and Nick has to listen to him bitch about it for the next few weeks.

“Nothing to drastic, don’t want Liam having an aneurism.”

“Good call.”

“Thank you.”

“Harry?”

“Right sorry, I was thinking about doing an open mic night once every week.” Harry explains and studies Nick’s face for his immediate reaction before he has a chance to school his features. He has a habit of either telling Harry straight up that his ideas are fucking awful or hides his actual opinion. It depends on his mood and blood alcohol levels really.

“Right.” Nick says slowly as he thinks about the idea. “It could work, but…” He trails off.

“But what?” Harry demands. His idea is perfect and Nick buys a horrible brand of coffee and really has no place whipping people in the face with his stupid opinions.

“But what does it have to with me?” Oh. Right here’s the tricky part, getting past the obstacle that is Nick’s adamant opinion that “free” should be removed from the oxford dictionary.

“Well, I was wondering if I could erm borrow some stuff for it.” He asked hesitantly.

Nick frowned, “No.”

“Please. I promise to give you everything back as soon as I buy my own equipment! I just really want to set this up straight away.”

“But-“

“Nick I love you.” He might as well play the affection card, either that or offer his body because well who can resist an offer that good? Maybe Liam was right about getting size reduction surgery on his big head. The one on his shoulders, not in his underwear.

Nick sighs and drinks the rest of his coffee, “I know that, but you’ll only break it or damage it beyond repair or set fire to it or spill something-“

Harry reaches over the counter and puts his hand over Nick’s mouth to halt his rambling. He smiles at the loveable hipster.  
“I promise to you on all that I hold dear to me that I will not ruin your equipment.” He says seriously.

Nick must realise that he means it and nods slowly. Harry releases his mouth and sits back down, knowing he has Nick in the palm of his hand now. He wonders if Nick will help him set it up? Probably not.

“Fine, but if I see one scratch on anything I will end you Styles.” Nick’s warning would have been more threatening if he didn’t look like he just went three rounds with Thor.

He left Nick’s flat pretty quick after being sworn at for asking for help with setting the stuff up on the small stage. You’d think it would be mandatory for Nick to help him put all the stuff in his car, but all that had gotten Harry was a rude hand gesture and an insult about his mother.

Now that all that was sorted, Harry just needs to set it up and make some posters to advertise the open mic night and Harry knows just the man to help him.

 

—-

 

Once Harry and Liam are sufficiently tired and covered in felt tip marks and glitter, they smile at each other proudly from across the room. The stage looks brilliant with the fairy lights Liam provided and the microphone at the front. The atmosphere in the room is incredible and the posters and handouts look great.  
All that’s left now is to hand out the fliers and wait.

 

—-

 

Harry and Liam split up at the tube station down the street with a wad of fliers in their hands and determined smiles on their faces. “Watch out for thugs!” Liam had called after Harry as they parted. As if Harry was going to waste perfectly good copies on street youths.

Harry was out on the streets handing out the pieces of paper for two hours and he met some very interesting people on the streets of London that day; a clown, a shady looking drag queen, a bi polar mime and a boy without a face. The boy or man (he couldn’t see) was the most intriguing for Harry because of the mystery of his identity.

Harry had seen him coming, a short figure with curves and amazing thighs, yet he couldn’t make out the face due to the hood and the hunched over stance the guy was sporting. Right away Harry felt compelled to approach him and give him a flier.

“Excuse me, would you like a flier?” Harry asks, despite already having thrust one into his available hand. The guy flinched but didn’t look up, only giving Harry a glimpse of purple hair peeking out from his hood. He mumbled something that sounded like a timid thank you before darting past Harry and walking away.

Harry noticed he had a slight twinge in his step. Weird. However watching him gave Harry a spectacular view of a simply stellar arse. How wonderful, now he needs a wank like a horny teenager. Sigh.

He returns back to his flat to find Liam making sandwiches in the kitchen and they both talk about their handing out experience. It turns out Liam had approached some ‘thugs’ that he had foolishly given the benefit of the doubt and they had knocked the fliers out his hands.

However Harry smirks when Liam tells him about a really fit looking bloke called Zayn who helped him pick them up and even took a flier. Of course Liam blushed and stuttered his way through this part of the story and Harry did not find it adorable.

Why can’t Harry find his true love on the streets?

But not a homeless person.

 

—-

 

It’s Friday night and Harry is nervous.

What if no one wants to sing?

What if they think it’s stupid?

WHAT IF THEY THROW THINGS AT HIM!?

Okay that last one isn’t going to happen unless he’s unfortunately handed out fliers to a group of mental patients who have a distinct hatred for curly hair and green eyes.

Liam placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder to keep him from hyperventilating and offered a warm smile, “It’s going to be great Haz. There’s already people here.”

“Yes but they aren’t on the stage singing!” Harry groaned.

The other man scanned the room, “Too sober yet. Give them some time.”

Harry was still frantic after the first hour and it must have shown because Liam made a small announcement that anyone was welcome to try out the karaoke machine and was met with applause. Finally a pair of men who looked absolutely plastered stumbled onto the stage and began murdering some Bon Jovi. Harry was ecstatic.

“Happy now?” Liam asked him at about midnight when the stage hadn’t been empty so far for more than twenty seconds.

Harry turned to face his friend and grinned at him about to reply, but then a certain person caught his eye.

A short man in a cow print onesie had just walked through the door holding a little carton of apple juice. Harry stared and saw as the man got closer towards where Harry and Liam were standing by the stage that the guy had bright purple hair.

“Liam oh my god it’s that little bloke with the hair I told you about!” Harry whispered excitedly.

“Well he’s drunk and getting on stage.” Liam deadpanned.

“It’s destiny.” Harry gasped.

“Nutters.” Liam sighed, and walked over to the machine to set up the song for the onesie man.

Harry watched as the purple haired man clambered onto the stage and staggered over to Liam to request a song. Liam shook his head in amusement and grinned. The other went over to the microphone and had to adjust the height setting (Harry is so done) and take a sip of his juice.

“What’s in the juicebox mate?” Harry shouts to the other man.

The purple haired man focussed his eyes on Harry and winked at him drowsily, “Cocaine I think!” He giggles. Harry is speechless, he fucking giggled and that was just not okay.

The music started playing and Harry recognised it immediately as Katrina and the waves started up. The man on stage wiggled his hips and the small crowd around Harry had already started moving and cheering.

“I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I’m sure..”

Harry stood in vague awe as the man slurred a little through the words and he could tell that if he wasn’t wankered then he would have a pretty decent singing voice. Everyone was dancing by the time he got to the second chorus.

“AND I’M WALKING ON SUNSHINE WOHOOO”

Harry stopped mid cheer as he brought his attention to the two blokes that had just come through the door. They looked a mixture of worried and exasperated and were also wearing animal print onesies. The blonde one in a zebra print scanned the crowd and his eyes zeroed in on the guy on stage. He nudged the dark skinned one wearing tiger print and they shared a brief look before making their way through the crowd towards the stage.

Harry should be concerned. He looked back up at the man on the stage, who had apparently noticed the two men and he stopped singing, leaving the instrumental to do his job, not that the oblivious crowd noticed. He looked quite scared to say the least. The blonde one glared at the purple haired guy and hopped up onto the stage and wrapped his arms around him since he was obviously drunk to fight back. The blonde one dragged him slightly to the edge of the stage to wear the one with a quiff was waiting and tossed the purple haired one off the stage and into his arms. The dark skinned man hoisted him over his shoulder and all three men made to leave before Harry gathered his senses and went to stop them.

"Do we have a problem here?" Harry asks politely.

"No sorry about this one." The dark skinned one patted the other on the bum, who let out a noise of protest and wiggled on his shoulder.

The other two rolled their eyes, "We were in the middle of an intervention when he ran off, we'll be going now." The blonde one smiled and they turned around to leave. Harry shook his head in bemusement. When they turned and headed out the door, he saw that the purple haired one was fast asleep on the other guy's shoulder. How fucking adorable and weird.

Harry had to tell Liam.

 

\---

 

"Liam I have to see him again." Harry sighed.

Liam didn't even look up from the papers he was looking at. He's always been the one to keep track of the expenses and he and Harry had made more money last night than they had before. It's not like Harry was smug or anything, but it had been his idea.

"Mmm."

"Are you even paying attention to my pining?" Harry snapped.

The other looked up begrudgingly and put his pen down, "Why the hell would you want to see him again? You don't even know if he's gay and not to mention he was a bloody trainwreck!"

Harry tutted and smiled at Liam, "But that is all part of the challenge my darling Li Li." Liam rolled his eyes and picked up his pen again to signal the end of the conversation before Harry started talking tactics and stalking techniques. He was capable.

And after all, there was nothing Harry liked more than a challenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know!


End file.
